Kiras tale
by The Amulet Alchemist
Summary: This is what would happen if girls had made the same mistake as Ed and Al. I had a dream like this and thought, wow, i should write this down. Enjoy and tell me how you liked it.


The Beginning.

"Are you ready?" Kira's golden eyes flashed with anticipation. Her little sister, Marina, wimpered. "I don't know Kira. I mean, noones got through this and lived right Wh-" Kira finished the circle.  
"Ok, we're all set." "But.." "But what? don't say you dont want her back now. after all we did..." Marina thought about this. They had worked hard, she couldnt back out now. And yet.  
"Kira, noone else has survived a human transmutation, its forbidden!" Kira smiled and laughed softly to herself. "what"  
Kira looked up. "I can name two people"  
Edward got off the train and sighed. Two hours was long enough. "Al! are you coming or not?" Al ran to catch up to his brother. "It's so good to be home, isn't it brother?" Al looked down at his older brother. Even though Ed was older, he was shorter than most people, and it annoyed him.  
"Yeah I guess." Ed looked up. It had been about 2 years since they last came. two long years. "At least Winry doesn't have an excuse to hit me with a wrench again!" They both laughed. They continued on the path to Pinakos house, when they saw a food stand. It was a long time since they ate, especially for Ed. "Two please." As they were handed the rolls, the lady at the counter said "you remind me of Kira." "Who?" they said together. "The're new here.' the lady said.  
'But its a pity. Their mother died, and the two girls havent come out since. Last time we saw them, they said they were busy, and-" The lady laughed. "You might find this a little funny, but when we saw them last, They were talking away at how 'mom would be back soon'. " Ed and Al looked at eachother, thinking the same thing. "Brother, you think the-" "I don't think, I know. Al, we have to stop them!" Ed started down the road, Al following suit. By the time they walked through the door, The girls had already dropped a hair from each of their heads into the black mass of elements, and had begun the transmutation. Everything was fine, and Ed could hear the younger one saying, "Kira! Kira its working!" Al saw the older one. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail, and her smile was huge. "I know Marina! Moms coming home!" Kira was full of excitement. Her mom was coming back! As soon as she slammed down her hands, she had heard a loud "STOP!" But she thought it was in her head. Then, she saw them. The Elric brothers! Here! The short one was saying "STOP NOW! BEFORE-" But before she could hear the rest, there was a flash and the gold light changed to purple. Something had gone wrong, she could tell. She looked at the Elrics, eyes wide. But they were as imobilized as here, as scared as her. "KIRA!" Marina. She turned to look at her sister,  
and there was a ball of light on her sisters leg, taking it apart, then the rest of her sister. "NO!" She reached out for Marina, as her sister was being taken through the portal in the middle of the circle. She almost had Marina, when there was a feeling of nothingness in her leg.  
She looked down, and her leg was already halfway broken down by the black tentacle like hands that took her sister. Then, there was a loud hiss, and Marina was gone.  
"no! Marina!" sobs racked her body, she looked as if she were convulsing. "I...have to get her back!" She cluched her right leg, or at least what was left of the leg that the black things took. She looked at the circle and saw something stirr. "m..mom?" The thing waved a hand and Kira smiled. She had done it! But alas, the thing wasn't her mother. it was a monster. A pulsing, horrible monster. She puked then around the room, for anything that might save her sister. Then she saw what she needed. A stuffed wolf. She got as close to it as possible and pulled it down, drawing a circle on each of her arms and on the wolfs flank. she started the transmutation, and found herself at a large door. "the gate..." she whispered. Then, The Gate started to open and she saw the black things...and Marina!  
Marina was there! But,the black hands took her inside and pictures filled her mind. "so much information...is this real?" then she was spat back out, spat out onto the white nothingness of the limbo around the gate. Then she knew, she would have to give up one more thing to have her sister. She dragged herself to the the open doors and said "take an arm...or a leg...just...GIVE ME MARINA!" as she said this, the black hands took her arm mercilessly. then she saw a ball of blue light come from the gate, and saw the light leave Marinas eyes. "her..soul?" Then, she fell back and found herself on the floor of their living room once more.  
"ehg...what?" Marina blinked and looked around. She was still there! But, she looked down and did not see hands, she saw paws. "what..." She looked at Kira and gasped at her sister, a leg and an arm short. "KIRA! what...what happened? what happened to you? and me? wh..why am i like this? "Im...sorry, egh I...couldnt do better"  
Then, Kira fainted, and the world went black. The last thing she saw, was her sister, as a wolf. Because of her. 


End file.
